Snow In Konoha
by SasShin
Summary: NaruSasu Fanfict. Namikaze Naruto seorang direktur muda yang jatuh cinta kepada pemuda berusia 17 tahun. bagaimana perjuangan cintanya?RnR Onegai!


Hai, SasShin di sini dengan fict terbaru lagi! Dan lagi-lagi NaruSasu, jangan bosen ya! Habis dah cinta mati ma pairing ini.

**Naruto bukan punya SasShin. Milik ntu tuh. . .'nunjuk Masashi Kisimoto yang lagi masak nasi goreng pake celemek warna pink'**

**NaruSasu** (always)

**Rated: T **

**Warning: Shou-ai, OOC, typos, don't like don't read kalo ga mau terkena serangan mendadak ingin muntah.**

**Snow In Konoha**

**By: SasShin-chan**

Suara bunyi gelas yang diletakan dengan cukup kasar itu membuat pemuda berambut model nanas mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela kafe itu ke seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah jabrig yang duduk di depannya yang merupakan pelaku pembantingan gelas tadi. Laki-laki bernama Nara Shikamaru itu melihat temannya kini tengah menyandarkan kepala pirangnya ke jendela di samping tempat duduk mereka. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu tengah stres berat.

"Kau tahu, gelas itu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Jangan meluapkan kekesalanmu pada benda tidak berdosa itu! Dan lagi, kalau kamu sampai memecahkan gelas itu kau bisa dimarahi pemilik kafe ini, Naruto" kata Shikamaru dengan wajah malas yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Temannya yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu hanya memutar bola mata saphirnya dengan kesal.

"Paling aku hanya disuruh bayar, kan? Kecil!" sahutnya sarkastik.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus sebal dengan kelakuan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Dia tahu pasti apa yang tengah terjadi dengan pemuda yang menjadi direktur perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, kota tempat tinggal mereka itu. Apalagi kalau bukan karena seorang pemuda bau kencur yang sombong, tampan dan menyebalkan yang sudah membuat Naruto tergila-gila saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu saat awal musim dingin dua minggu lalu itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Karena kejadian seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Naruto yang biasanya ceria dan selalu bertingkah konyol berubah menjadi anak emo menyebalkan yang bisanya hanya marah-marah kalau sudah berurusan dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Ada apa lagi dengan si Raven itu, hah?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak berhenti marah-marah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu mereka berada di kafe itu.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru sekilas, dia tidak perlu bertanya mengapa pemuda itu tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mingguannya, menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam duduk di kafe dan bersikap seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasan. Lagi-lagi. . .jangan salahkan dirinya. Tapi salahkan si Uchiha sombong yang membuat ia hampir gila jika memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tapi toh ia bertanya juga. Mungkin untuk menghilangkan suasana yang beberapa waktu lalu tidak menyenangkan. Di saat seperti ini apapun yang ia rasakan memang tidak pernah menyenangkan.

"Hah. . .siapa pun bisa menebak, saat kau bertingkah menyebalkan seperti ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan si bocah Uchiha itu!" jawab Shikamaru sambil menatap keramaian jalan Konoha pada malam hari yang diselimuti salju itu.

Terdengar hembusan nafas panjang dari pemuda pirang. Pemuda itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas tangannya yang ia letakan di atas meja kafe itu.

"Kalau kau begini terus. . .aku tinggal!" kata Shikamaru semakin tidak sabar.

"Tinggal saja! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" sahut Naruto enteng. Dapat terdengar tawa kecil di antara kata-katanya barusan. Nara Shikamaru, sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya di saat apa pun. Terlihat selalu tidak peduli, tapi ia tahu, pemuda itu lebih mempedulikannya dibandingkan siapa pun.

Hening.

"Sbenarnya ada apa lagi?" Tanya putra tunggal dari keluarga Nara itu setelah beberapa saat keheningan menemani mereka. Naruto mendengus pelan. "Kau ditolaknya lagi?"

". . .hn" sahut Naruto enggan dan tidak jelas.

Shikamaru tertawa cukup keras membuat Naruto menegakkan kepalanya memandang ke arahnya dengan dahi berkerut heran.

"Sudah sejauh mana bocah ingusan itu mempengaruhimu, Naruto? Dan. . .setahuku kau paling benci jika dia menjawab petanyaanmu dengan 'hn' kesukaannya itu! Tapi sekarang kau malah menggunakannya dalam bahasa sehari-harimu!" kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan tersirat dari Naruto. Naruto ikut tertawa mendengar kata-kata temannya itu.

Ya, ia sangat membenci Sasuke saat semua pernyataan maupun pertanyaannya selalu ditanggapi dengan dua huruf kebanggaan keluarga berlambang kipas itu. Dia jadi teringat kembali saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di kafe favoritnya ini. Pemuda yang baru berusia 17 tahun itu bersama dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang merupakan rekan bisnis dari perusahaan yang ia pimpin. Perusahaan saringan milik keluarga Uchiha itu sudah sejak lama menjadi patner bisnis perusahaan Resengan miliknya sejak pendiri pertama kedua perusahaan tersebut. Namikaze Minato dan Uchiha Fugaku.

**Flash-back**

Malam itu, dia bermaksud membicarakan proyek kerja sama dua perusahaan tersebut. Dia ditemani Shikamaru duduk menunggu sambil meminum kopi pesanan mereka. Sesekali ia memandang pemandangan kota Konoha yang malam itu sudah mulai ditutupi oleh butiran-butiran salju, malam itu moodnya benar-benar tengah baik sehingga meski rekannya itu sedikit terlambat dia tidak merasa kesal sama sekali.

"Aku sudah lama mendengar tentang sulung Uchiha yang akan kita temui kali ini! Dia adalah laki-laki yang hebat!" kata Naruto tersenyum ke arah orang kepercayaannya itu. Shikamaru mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku ingin seperti dia!"

"Kau pasti bisa! Paman Minato sangat hebat, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan kau juga hebat. Kau putranya, kan?" sela pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil meneguk kopi panasnya. Naruto cemberut sebal.

"Kata ayah dan ibuku sih begitu!" balas Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari Shikamaru.

"kau itu!" mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

Mereka mendengar suara dua orang yang tengah berdebat. Dua pemuda tampan yang tadi tengah tertawa itu segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat dua orang pemuda di depan pintu masuk kafe, salah satu dari mereka sedang berusaha menyeret pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Pemuda yang diseret itu sekuat tenaga menolak dengan berbagai kalimat yang tak enak didengar.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ikut, Aniki!" kata pemuda berambut raven dan berkulit putih susu sambil berpegangan pada pintu agar pemuda yang dipanggil Aniki tadi tidak bisa menyeretnya.

"Sudah sampai sini,Sasuke! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu, kita sudah ditunggu client!" ucap pemuda brambut hitam panjang yang diikat rapi itu dengan wajah datar.

Akhirnya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi aura hitam, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berjalan mengikuti kakaknya menuju tempat Naruto berada. Itachi memberikan senyuman ramah kepada dua pemuda yang memandang mereka dengan wajah heran.

"Gomen. . .sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama! Em. . .tadi ada sedikit masalah!" sapa pemuda tampan bermata hitam kelam itu sambil melirik adiknya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"I. . .iya, tidak masalah!" sahut Shikamaru yang sudah terbebas dari rasa herannya.

"Saya Uchiha Itachi, direktur Rasengan corp! senang bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan anda Namikaze!"

"Naruto. . .panggil saja begitu! Saya juga merasa sangat terhormat bisa bekerja sama dengan orang hebat seperti anda, Itachi-kun!" sahut Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya yang mampu membuat semua gadis luluh dan mengemis cinta kepadanya.

Tapi senyuman itu tidak lama ia berikan kepada pemuda itu, karena detik berikutnya mata seindah laut dan senyuman menawan itu beralih ke arah pemuda yang dari tadi terdiam di belakang Itachi. Sepersekian detik dua pemuda dengan fisik yang amat berbeda itu saling menatap. Senyuman dari pemuda matahari itu belum hilang bahkan semakin lebar sedangkan pemuda yang satunya melihatnya dengan wajah sebal.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada sedingin es.

Dengan cepat Sasuke memegang kepala yang ditutupi rambut model pantat ayamnya karena baru saja Itachi menjitaknya dengan cukup keras.

"Bersikaplah sopan, Sasuke!" kata Itachi masih dengan wajah datar. Sasuke hanya mencibir kesal. "Maaf atas ketidaksopanan adik saya ini! Maklum, dia masih anak-anak!"

"Siapa yang masih anak-anak?" kata Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah kakaknya. Namun tidak digubris oleh sang kakak.

"Ayo, Sasuke. . .perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Itachi dengan senyum yang bagi Sasuke sangat menyebalkan.

". . .hn" sahut Sasuke melengos kesal. Apalagi saat dilihatnya sang pemuda berambut pirang itu masih menatapnya.

"Sasuke. . ." desak Itachi dengan nada lembut.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Kata Sasuke tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, 'Suke! Namikaze Naruto. . .semoga kita bisa cocok ya!" ucap Naruto yang membuat tiga orang lainnya membelalak.

**End Flash back**

Naruto tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian yang baru berlangsung dua minggu yang lalu itu. Teringat bagaimana sinisnya kata-kata Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya, bagaimana ekspresi wajah tampan itu setiap kali ia menggodanya. Dan sejak dua minggu itulah Naruto mulai gila karena Sasuke. Hampir setiap hari dengan semangat dia mendekati Sasuke berharap pemuda yang duduk di kelas 2 SMA itu luluh dan mau berkencan dengannya.

Naruto tahu, mungkin terdengar bodoh atau apa karena dengan mudahnya dia bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama apalagi dengan pemuda yang umurnya jauh dibawahnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, begitu melihat Sasuke pertama kali dia merasa suka dan ingin bersama pemuda itu selalu. Tapi masalahnya, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat keras kepala dan sulit untuk ditaklukan. Meski hampir setiap hari ia melancarkan aksinya mendekati pemuda itu, sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Jangankan mau pergi dengannya, bicara halus padanya saja Sasuke tidak mau. Naruto yang biasanya tinggal menunggu cinta karena semua orang akan dengan senang hati datang padanya sekarang harus menguras banyak tenaga hanya untuk mengencani pemuda SMA. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi, Shika! Aku benar-benar menyukainya, dia selalu mengatakan kalau aku hanya ingin mempermainkannya!" kata Naruto setelah selesai dengan kenangannya. Shikamaru hanya memandang temannya itu lama.

"Mungkin ini karma untukmu!" kata Shikamaru kembali meneguk minumannya. Naruto menatapnya dengan mengangkat alis menuntut penjelasan. "Kau sering menolak orang-orang yang menyukaimu dengan tulus!"

Naruto mendesah pelan. Sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Shikamaru. Dia tidak habis pikir, apakah masalahnya begitu berat sehingga biasanya Shikamaru selalu menasehatinya dengan sabar dan tenang kini sama sekali berbeda. Takhayul macam apa ini?

"Lalu. . .apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya diam memandang jalanan di depan kafe yang mulai memutih karena hujan salju yang belum reda bahkan sepertinya semakin lebat saja.

"Entahlah!" bisiknya pelan.

**SasShinSasShinSasShin**

Pagi itu dingin. Seluruh kota tertutup oleh Salju yang semalam tak henti-hentinya turun mengguyur kota besar itu. Namun begitu, aktivitas rutin kota itu tidak pernah berhenti. Mobil-mobil masih memadati jalan raya dan semua orang dengan aktivitas berbeda terlihat di seluruh pelosok kota. Sasuke berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuju ke halte bis. Anak itu kelihatan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, di saat sudah hampir terlambat ke sekolah, Itachi malah harus segera pergi ke luar kota sehingga tidak bisa mengantarnya. Terpaksa dia harus naik bis ke sekolahnya pagi ini.

Halte pagi itu sangat penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke kembali medengus kesal menyadari sebentar lagi dirinya harus berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang itu.

'Menyebalkan' umpatnya dalam hati dan dengan lesu memasuki halte tersebut.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di dalam mobil Volvo warna merah, pemuda berambut pirang cerah dengan mata sejernih langit musim panas dan tiga garis masing-masing di kedua pipinya tengah mengemudi dalam diam. Meski lagu yang terdengar di dalam mobil mewah itu menghentak dan enak untuk berjoged namun pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menyanyi apalagi menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Bahkan wajahnya yang biasanya cerah dan selalu tersenyum itu kini nampak suram, sesuram pagi dingin iitu.

Dia tahu, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kafe saat malam hari bahkan kala hujan bersalju adalah sesuatu yang dianggap gila oleh semua orang. Namun, itulah yang dilakukannya tadi malam. Dan semua itu hanya gara-gara pemuda belia yang usianya 6 tahun di bawahnya. Dan setiap kali ia teringat pemuda bermata onyx indah itu, dia akan tersenyum tanpa ia sadari namun rasa frustasi dan kesal itu juga datang di saat yang bersamaan. Akh. . .Sasuke brengsek.

Kini matanya asyik melihat pemandangan di luar mobilnya, orang-orang yang tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka dan kesibukan kota yang seakan tidak pernah tidur itu. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebuah halte bis yang pagi itu sangat sesak oleh orang dengan berbagai bentuk dan rupa. Orang-orang itu tengah berdesak-desakkan memasuki sebuah bis yang berhenti tepat di pintu depan halte tersebut. Karena bis itulah kini mobilnya harus berhenti karena jalan raya pagi itu sedikit macet. Matanya hampir melompat keluar ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda berseragam SMA berada di antara orang-orang itu dan berusaha memasuki bis yang sepertinya juga sudah penuh. Pemuda berambut biru dongker dan berwajah rupawan yang selalu mampu membuatnya tidak nyenyak tidur dan orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dengan keadaannya akhir-akhir ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Permata yang begitu berkilau diantara lautan batu-batu.

Sasuke masih di sana, berusaha mendapatkan jalan untuk masuk ke dalam bis namun selalu kalah oleh orang-orang yang berbadan lebih besar dari pada dirinya. Naruto tersenyum tiap kali melihat ekspresi kekesalan yang ditunjukan pemuda raven itu tiap kali ia gagal masuk bis. Terlihat orang berseragam hijau yang bertugas menjaga pintu bis mengulurkan tanganya menandakan bis penuh dan tidak bisa dimasuki penumpang lagi. Naruto tertawa sekarang saat dilihatnya Sasuke cemberut dan menghentakan kakinya dengan sebal.

"Pahlawanmu datang, 'Suke!" ucap Naruto sambil menjalankan mobilnya kembali mendekati halte di mana Sasuke berada.

Sasuke berkali-kali melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya dan setiap kali itu pula gerutuan kesal keluar dari mulutnya. Dia benar-benar kesal pagi itu, harus berdesak-desakan, tidak kebagian tempat untuk naik ke dalam bis yang membuatnya harus rela menunggu kedatangan bis yang selanjutnya dan itu membuatnya semakin terlambat. Dan di saat itulah sebuah mobil berwarna merah keren berhenti tepat di depannya mengingat dia yang kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu halte agar nanti dia bisa masuk bis dengan cepat. Sasuke menatap mobil itu lama, begitu dia melihat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggunya hembusan nafas kesal hampir tak bisa ia tahan untuk keluar dari mulutnya.

'Oh Kami-sama, tidak bisakah aku diberi ketenangan sebentar saja dari orang ini' keluhnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Sasuke. . .mau ke sekolah ya?" sapa Naruto setelah berada di depan pemuda yang kini dengan jelas-jelas menunjukan ekspresi kesalnya.

"hn" jawabnya malas.

"Mau kuantar? Biar tidak terlambat, sebentar lagi kelas kamu mulai loh!" tawar Naruto dengan senyum penuh percaya diri terus memandang ke arah pemuda di depannya meskipun tak sedikitpun pemuda itu balas menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu. . .terima kasih!" sahut Sasuke hanya sekilas melirik pemuda berbaju abu-abu itu.

"Wah. . .tadi saat aku menuju ke sini, aku melihat bis yang kau tunggu tengah terjebak macet! Pasti akan lama sampai ke sini, kau akan semakin terlambat, 'Suke!" kata Naruto masih memasang senyuman yang akan dengan mudah menaklukan semua orang, kecuali orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" kata Sasuke sinis. Naruto mengedikan bahunya.

"Terserahlah! Yang penting aku sudah mencoba untuk membantumu!" katanya sambil berjalan perlahan menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari halte.

Sasuke mulai ragu. Dia kembali melirik jam tangnnya dan benar saja waktu sudah semakin menipis. Heh. ..dia benar-benar akan terlambat. Tidak kalau dia mau menerima tawaran Naruto. Anak itu menggeleng cepat berusaha memusnahkan pikiran itu dari pikirannya. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, dia tidak akan menerima bantuan dari pemuda itu. Bisa-bisa Naruto besar kepala dan semakin gencar mengganggunya. Tapi. . .bagaimana kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi benar dan bisa dipastikan dia benar-benar terlambat pagi ini.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Dia benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk bisa menarik perhatian pemuda tercintanya itu.

'Apa kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadapku, 'Suke?' bisiknya pelan dan putus asa.

Dia tahu, seharusnya dia menyerah dan melupakan pemuda 17 tahun itu. Tapi ia lebih tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

Thok. . .thok. . .thok

Naruto terpaku sejenak saat melihat pemuda bermata onyx yang tadi hampir saja membuatnya putus asa kini berdiri di sisi mobilnya dan meminta Naruto untuk membuka pintu mobil. Dengan cepat Naruto keluar dan menghampiri pemuda yang sudah mampu merebut hatinya di saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kenapa kau keluar lagi? Aku mau kau mengantarku dan kita harus berangkat sekarang juga!" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha membuka pintu mobil merah itu namun pintu itu masih terkunci dan dengan kesal ia kembali menghadapi Naruto. "Dari pada kau bengong seperti orang bodoh di sini lebih baik kau segera masuk dan bukakan pintu untukku!"

Bukannya melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Naruto malah dengan cepat menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawa tubuh kecil pemuda raven itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan mendekapnya erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan tubuh itu lagi. Sasuke yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu terkejut bukan main dan berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan yang pastinya dilihat oleh banyak orang mengingat di mana mereka sekarang.

"Sebentar saja, Sasuke!" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga bungsu Uchiha itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, Sasuke tidak mampu lagi berontak. Dia hanya terdiam dalam dekapan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu. Kehangatan dan kenyamanan mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya manakala kedua lengan kekar itu mendekapnya. Dan hatinya, berdebar tak karuan. Akh. . .apa-apaan ini?

"Eh. . .Naruto, bisa kau lepaskan aku sekarang? Kau ingin membuatku terlambat!" katanya agak keras berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang mulai memenuhi hatinya.

Naruto melepaskan Sasuke dengan sangat terpaksa, begitu wajah mereka saling berhadapan, Naruto memasang cengiran khasnya kepada Sasuke yang kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Gomen, 'Suke. . .aku sangat bahagia karena kau akhirnya mau denganku!" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Sasuke bertanya dalam hati, sebenarnya siapa yang orang dewasa di sini?

"Aku hanya mau kau mengantarku ke sekolah! Bukan mau yang lain!" sahutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata kasar dari Sasuke.

"Ok. . .bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Naruto sambil membukakan pintu di samping Sasuke berdiri.

"Seharusnya itu yang kau ucapkan dari tadi, Dobe!" maki Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam mobil merah itu.

"Teme. . .kapan si kau bisa berkata sopan padaku?" teriak Naruto yang akhirnya kesal juga dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau cepat-cepat masuk mobil dan mengantarku ke sekolah sekarang!" jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

Naruto mendengus pelan dan berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu di seberang dan segera menjalankan mobil sport itu menuju sekolah Sasuke. Sepertinya usaha naruto mulai membuahkan hasil.

Salju turun dengan lebat hari itu. Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di teras sekolahnya seorang diri hanya bisa mengeluh tertahan manakala ia tidak melihat salju akan reda. Bahkan jaket biru tuanya tidak mampu melindunginya dari udara dingin yang berhembus disertai dengan butiran salju di hadapannya. Pemuda itu terus memandang hujan dengan mata kosong. Salju. Mengingatkannya pada kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuanya dua tahun yang lalu, mengingatkannya pada kesendirian yang selalu ia rasakan yang membuat hatinya merasa kosong. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang memang sejak kecil tidak tahan dengan udara dingin dan selalu membuatnya jatuh sakit. Itulah mengapa ia tidak pernah menyukai musim dingin bersalju. Sasuke menggeleng perlahan berusaha menghilangkan kenangan buruk itu.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya mulai kabur dan kepalanya juga semakin berat. Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam itu. Wajahnya mengernyit menahan sakit yang semakin menjadi di kepalanya. Dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang, dia merasa mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang dan tubuhnya didekap oleh lengan yang kekar. Dan dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata onyx itu membuka secara perlahan. Langit-langit berwarna biru cerah menjadi pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali. Sasuke medudukan dirinya dengan hati-hati karena kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Pandangannya kini menyapu ke seluruh penjuru kamar mewah yang asing baginya itu, kamar bernuansa orange, besar, rapi dan berisi berbagai macam alat-alat elektronik mewah itu memang belum pernah ia singgahi. Ketika rasa takut mulai menguasai hatinya, pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria tampan berambut pirang cerah yang tengah membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan semangkok sup. Dan hampir saja Sasuke berteriak senang saat tahu sup itu adalah sup Tomat kesukaannya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya, apa kata dunia kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?" kata Naruto sambil meletakan nampan itu di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Sasuke hanya diam. "Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu! Kau pasti lapar, kan?"

Naruto mngambil sup Tomat itu dan menyendokannya sedikit, perlahan ia bawa sendok berisi sup Tomat itu ke depan mulut Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Menyuapimu" jawabnya dengan wajah inosen membuat Sasuke tanpa ragu lagi menjitak kepala duren itu keras. "Itai. . .kenapa kau memukulku, hah?"

"Baka Dobe. . .kau pikir aku anak kecil yang makan saja harus disuapi? Aku bisa sendiri tahu!" bentak Sasuke penuh emosi. Dia juga heran sendiri, setiap kali bersama pria itu sifatnya langsung berubah 180 derajat. Bukan lagi Sasuke yang dingin dan cool.

"Kau kan sedang sakit, jadi harus disuapi!" kata Naruto kembali mendekatkan sendok itu ke depan bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya dan mendorong tangan Naruto dengan kasar. "Jangan didorong-dorong begitu, Teme! Bagaimana kalau tumpah, sudah susah payah aku membuatkannya untukmu!"

"Makanya sini. . .aku makan sendiri saja!" ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha meraih mangkok sup itu. Dengan cepat Naruto menjauhkan sup itu dari jangkauan Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar kesal dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi anak itu merebut mangkok yang tengah dipegang Naruto, alhasil sup itu tumpah dan menyiram dada Sasuke.

"Panas. . .panas. . .!" triak Sasuke ooc sambil mengibas-ngibaskan baju depannya yang basah terkena sup tomat itu. Naruto panik bukan main sehingga malah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Wah. . .panas ya, 'Suke? Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil ikut-ikutan memegangi baju Sasuke yang kini merah karena warna sup Tomat itu. Dan kembali jitakkan sayang Sasuke mendarat di kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau bersikap tidak dobe sekali saja dalam kondisi begini, hah? Lakukan sesuatu dengan bajuku ini biar aku tidak kepanasan, Dobe!" emosi Sasuke semakin meledak-ledak melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Iya. . .tapi tidak perlu menjitakku begitu, kan? Aku panik tahu! Aku takut menyakitimu!" kata Naruto semakin pelan. Sasuke terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Ia sadar, ini juga merupakan kesalahannya yang keras kepala dan tidak mau menghargai kebaikan pria di depannya.

"A. . .aku tidak apa-apa, Dobe! Jangan berwajah seperti itu, membuatku ingin tertawa saja!" kata Sasuke yang merasa bersalah pada Naruto yang kini melihatnya dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan perhatian.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu. Sasuke terlalu terkejut sehingga ia tidak bisa menolak perlakuan pria tampan itu kepadanya. Apalagi dengan sepasang mata biru jernih yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Indah dan menghanyutkan. Sasuke benar-benar terpaku dengan tatapan itu dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto meniadakan jarak diantara wajah mereka. Sasuke hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah dan hati yang berdegup kencang. Saat jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi, perut Sasuke berbunyi dengan cukup keras sehingga Naruto terpaksa menghentikan pergerakan wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke yang wajahnya kini memerah sempurna.

"Ma. . .maaf!" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Aku akan mengambilkan kamu baju, setelah itu aku akan memaskan sup lagi!" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Di depan pintu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Pria berusia 23 tahun itu terdiam lama sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup begitu kencang gara-gara perbuatannya tadi yang hampir saja mencium Sasuke.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Naruto mulai meningglkan tempat itu dan mengambil baju untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasukenya sendiri masih terdiam di atas kasur. Pemuda itu terdiam sambil memegangi bibirnya.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Naruto padaku tadi? Oh ya Tuhan. . .kami hampir saja berciuman!' lirih Sasuke dalam hati.

Malam itu Sasuke makan bersama dengan Naruto di rumah keluarga Namikaze yang begitu besar dan mewah. Dia hampir saja membelalakan matanya saat Naruto bilang bahwa rumah itu sudah menjadi hak miliknya, sehingga di rumah yang sebesar itu hanya ada dia sendiri. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya lebih sering berada di Perancis mengurusi perusahaan yang berada di sana.

"Oh iya. . .bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba aku berada di rumahmu ini? Seingatku, aku pingsan saat masih ada di sekolah!" Tanya Sasuke saat mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

"Aku datang ke sekolahmu, bermaksud untuk menjemputmu! Begitu aku datang, aku melihatmu yang tengah memegangi kepala dengan wajah pucat!" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa aku ke rumahmu? Bukankah lebih baik langsung membawaku pulang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi masih belum puas dengan jawaban Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil meringis persis seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan sudah membohongi sang ibu.

"Aku tadi sangat cemas melihatmu yang tidak sadarkan diri, 'Suke, dan begitu aku sadar aku tengah merawatmu di kamarku!" jawab Naruto hati-hati. Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam ingin mencari kebenaran dari pria berkulit tan itu. "Demi Tuhan, Sasuke. . .aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin menolongmu segera!"

". . .hn, terima kasih!" ucap Sasuke setelah hening beberapa saat.

Suasana kembali hening. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa sedikitpun menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Bohong kalau Naruto bilang dia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini, di mana hanya ada dia dan Sasuke sang pujaan hati. Naruto ingin keadaan seperti ini bisa berlangsung lebih lama. Dia tidak ingin malaikat hatinya itu pergi lagi dari sisinya. Setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan hati kecilnya, Naruto beranjak mendekati pemuda yang sudah membuat dia jatuh cinta itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Sasuke. . .mungkin selama dua minggu ini kau sudah bosan mendengar aku yang mengatakan ini padamu, tapi sungguh, Sasuke, hanya kata-kata ini yang bisa menggambarkan isi hatiku yang sesungguhya padamu! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" kata Naruto sambil meraih tangan putih Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat.

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke akan langsung menolak atau setidaknya mengacuhkan kata-kata yang dia anggap rayuan gombal dari pria yang merupakan direktur prusahaan rekan bisnis sang kakak. Namun kini, Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Anak itu membiarkan Naruto menggenggam tangan dinginnya dan meremasnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu, sedangkan kita baru kenal selama dua minggu ini! Lagipula seperti isu yang kudengar tentang dirimu, kamu sering sekali berganti pasangan! Mungkin saja kan kau hanya ingin menjadikanku daftar orang-orang yang akan kau jadikan korban cintamu! Apalagi aku hanya anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan dunia orang dewasa seperti kalian! Kau hanya akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku, setelah itu kau akan meninggalkanku!" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Dan dia yakin itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Dan hanya untuk pria di depannya ini dia mau repot-repot bicara sepanjang itu. Naruto memang selalu membuatnya hilang kendali.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang dan memberanikan diri meraih tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Senang karena si Raven tidak menolak bahkan memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin di dekapannya.

"Mungkin kata-kataku ini sudah biasa kau dengar dari orang lain, sudah seringa diucapkan dari seseorang untuk kekasihnya dan aku tidak memaksamu untuk mempercayainya! Tapi, 'Suke. . .berilah kesempatan untukku agar aku bisa membuktikannya tanpa harus mengumbar kata-kata omong kosong itu!" kata Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapnnya pada tubuh hangat di pelukannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Namun dengan perlahan kedua tangan seputih porselin itu melingkari punggung kekar Naruto. Itu adalah sebuah jawaban bagi Naruto. Jawaban yang sangat diinginkannya dan senyuman indah segera menghiasi wajah rupawan pria muda itu.

.

.

.

**2 tahun kemudian **

Musim dingin kembali melanda Konoha. Kota yang biasanya hijau dan segar itu kini menjadi kota yang penuh dengan warna putih. Jalan, atap rumah penduduk, dan taman semuanya tertutup salju. Juga di pusat pertokan di sebelah timur Konoha. Meski udara dan cuaca yang tidak memungkinkan itu masih saja ada orang yang melakukan aktivitas di daerah tersebut. Hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana maupun berbelanja. Orang-orang itu lebih suka berjalan kaki daripada menaiki mobil, itulah sebabnya aktivitas jalan raya di pusat pertokoan Konoha malam itu sedikit berkurang.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model rambut berdiri di bagian belakanng juga tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana kota malam itu. Jaket hitam dengan syal berwarna abu-abu itu menambah elok wajah sang pemuda. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu berjalan dengan sesungging senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Tak puas-puasnya ia melihat pemandangan kotanya dengan ditemani sang salju yang seakan dicurahkan dari langit itu.

'Salju lagi. . .' desahnya pelan sambil menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya menahan jatuhnya butiran cantik itu di tangnnya. Pemuda itu tersentum sendu.

Begitu banyak kenangannya di saat salju. Kenangan buruk tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya, kenangan sedih di mana ia selalu terkurung dalam rumah karena salju akan selalu membuatnya sakit sehingga sang kakak tidak pernah mengizinkan dia untuk keluar rumah saat bersalju dan kenangannya tentanng 'Dia'. Pria secerah matahari yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dan rela memberikan hatinya yang sekian lama ia simpan. Dia yang juga membuatnya sendirian di malam bersalju ini. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan pelan mennyusuri jalanan pusat pertokoan di malam hari itu.

dia tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang bisa membuatnya sakit, dia hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya yang sempat kacau karena sang terkasih. Bagaimana dia tidak marah jika berhari-hari bahkan sampai satu minggu lebih sang kekasih pergi demi pekerjaannya yang entah kapan akan selesai. Dia tidak meminta setiap hari sang kekasih meluangkan waktu untuknya, namun khusus untuk malam ini saja, malam bersalju yang merupakan malam bersejarah baginya. Bagi mereka berdua. Tapi satu malam saja kekasihnya tidak bisa menemaninya. Itulah yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan nekat berjalan-jalan menembus malam dingin bersalju. Berulang kali HP-nya bergetar menandakan ada sms atau panggilan masuk namun ia acuhkan. Dia bisa menebak dari siapa semua pesan itu. Yang ia inginkan hanya ketenangan untuk saat ini.

Marah. Ya. . .ia akui ia marah pada kekasihnya yang terlalu sibuk itu namun ia juga tahu itulah resiko menjadi kekasih seorang direktur utama perusahaan terbesar yang hampir diketahui oleh manusia di seluruh Jepang. Sudah sering ia ditinggalkan kekasihnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan, dan ia percaya bahwa kekasihnya itu memang pergi untuk bekerja dan karena cintanya yang begitu besar kepada sang kekasih tidak pernah sekalipun penghianatan terlintas dalam kepalanya. Ya. . .ia hanya butuh ketenangan. Ketenangan sebentar saja.

Dia masih meneruskan perjalanannya sambil sesekali memandangi berbagai macam barang yang ada di toko di samping kirinya. Hanya memandang saja, tidak berminat untuk memiliki.

"Sasuke. . ."

Sekilas ia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya memanggil namanya, namun ia langsung menepis harapan yang begitu cepat muncul di hatinya itu setiap kali mendengar suara sang kekasih. Dia sedang rapat penting dengan client penting di kantornya dan besok pagi baru selesai. Begitu kata hatinya mencoba menghibur.

"Sasuke. . ."

'lagi-lagi' Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi begini terus. Apa pun yang menyangkut kekasihnya selalu membuatnya stress.

Saat ia kembali meneruskan perjalanan, dia merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya dari belakang sehingga mau tidak mau ia berbalik dan dada bidanglah yang sudah menunggunya. Dia terjebak dalam pelukan yang selalu mampu menenangkan hatinya dan membuatnya nyaman. Kekasihnya. Dia ada di sini.

"Maaf, Sasuke. . .! aku tidak bisa menemanimu beberapa minggu ini! Tapi percayalah, hanya kamu yang selalu ada di pikiranku!" ucap lelaki berambut pirang itu tepat di telinganya. "Jangan buat aku tidak tenang begini, Sasuke! Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau membalas sms dariku atau mengangkat teleponku. Aku bisa gila kalau kau terus diam begini!" berulang kali pria berkemeja orange itu membisikan kata-kata itu di telinganya membuat hatinya yang tadi dingin kini melelah dan terasa begitu hangat. "Sasuke"

"Rapatnya?" Tanya Sasuke di antara rasa bahagia dan terkejutnya hanya mampu mengucapkan satu patah kata itu yang sebenarnnya dalang di balik semua kekesalannya beberapa hari ini kepada sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak tahu. . .Shikamaru yang mengurusnya!" jawab pria itu enteng semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada sosok yang paling ia cintai itu.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari dada bidang kekasihnya itu sehingga kini kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap.

"Maaf. . ." ucap pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu pelan. Sangat pelan sehingga hampir tak terdengar oleh kekasihnya. Pria beriris mata biru itu tersenyum maklum. Kembali dipeluknya tubuh yang tadi sempat dingin itu semakin erat.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Sasuke. . .sejak awal memang seharusnya inilah yang aku lakukan! Memelukmu!" ucapnya sambil mengecup kening kekasih hatinya itu.

"Naruto. . ." panggil Sasuke sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda tercintanya itu. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too. . .aishiteru!" sahut Naruto tulus. Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajah tampannya menghadap sang kekasih dan tersenyum manis. Senyum yang diperlihatkannya hanya jika bersama dengan Naruto.

"Aishiteru yo!"

Mereka kembali berpelukan di antara butiran salju yang jatuh mengenai tubuh mereka. Namun mereka tidak peduli, apalagi dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya mereka bahagia dengan cinta mereka, mereka saling membutuhkan dan terasa lengkap jika mereka bersama. Dan kini, semenjak ada Naruto, Sasuke tidak lagi membenci salju. Karena dia tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi, jika ia kedinginan Naruto dengan senang hati akan menghangatkannya. Sasuke akan selalu merindukan salju. Karena cinta mereka seperti salju. Putih, suci dan indah.

**Fin**

Kyaa. . .akhirnya setelah semalaman menulis, kelar juga! Jadi maaf kalau jelek, ngantuk pas nulis. Hehehe. . .

Semua keritik dan saran yang membangun SasShin terima! 'menadahkan tangan'

Maaf kalau lagi-lagi Sasuke ooc, belum bisa buat Sasuke sesuai dengan karekter aslinya. Huh. . .susah banget sih menggambarin karakter kamu, Sas. . .

Sasuke: 'stay cool. . .'

Akh. . .author stress sendiri. Tapi kamu tetap my lovely, hehehe. . .

Revew ya. . .Onegai!


End file.
